<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Retirement by 13Shadowpixies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048364">Retirement</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Shadowpixies/pseuds/13Shadowpixies'>13Shadowpixies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Human Disaster Xehanort, Time Travel Fix-It, Village Crazy Old Man, Young Xehanort doing his own thing, he's trying</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29048364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Shadowpixies/pseuds/13Shadowpixies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Man Master Xehanort dies Post- KH3 and wakes up as Heart-Xehanort approaches him. He nopes right out of that and decides to do his own thing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Retirement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>As I was working on my other fic, I thought of this plot bunny. What do you think? Potential?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As old man Xehanort closed his eyes on Scala Ed Caelum, the youthful spirit of himself and Eraqus began floating away behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He let Eraqus' smile ease him to rest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The soft sounds of an ocean, sand beneath his hands as he appears to be lying down eased him to gradual awareness. He couldn’t help but ponder:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Is this the Final World?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Has he truly passed on?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly opened his eyes to see the ocean of his youth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Destiny Islands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>At once, the weight of the Universe lifted from his shoulders in a deep sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until he saw a figure in a brown robe approach.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nonono NO!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s in the past! He didn’t pass on at all!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He whipped his old Keyblade into his grasp and struck down his startled ‘future’ self. He did not go through all that just to do it all over again!!!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Grateful for the empty beach front, he unleashed decades of anger, rage, grief, regret into beating that old heart into oblivion!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a knee and inhaling deep breaths from the effort, his mind spun rapidly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Until the sound of a seagull startled him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up and watched it fly away towards the mainland.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And that made him remember: Sora, Riku and Kairi.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Keyblade slipped from his hands to the sands below and vanished.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He clamped his eyes shut in regret.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What should he do now?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The word popped in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eyes widening, he pondered at the word: Nothing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before, he was so eager to leave this dreadful place that he ruined so many lives in his endeavor to find balance to what became post-Keyblade War decades prior to even today..</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But now…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A near hysterical laugh bubbled out of him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He now knows about other worlds. He knows the origin of the No Name Keyblade (He made a mental note to get rid of the thing at the earliest opportunity!!)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ventus…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Somehow, the boy survived the Keyblade War. Should he come across the buy, he could try to ACTUALLY train him, and NOT use him to make the X-Blade. If they miss each other, well. The boy is obviously better off. He shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But that is decades away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hmmm…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What to do, what to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can’t exactly NOT travel to other worlds, it's too ingrained in his nature. Maybe he should try a more... nomadic approach? It’s not like he met Eraqus yet, nor went to Scala ed Caelum to learn the “Rules” of traveling between worlds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wander from world to world. Who knows? He might actually try to make friends instead of pawns. Build a ship of his own perhaps? Using those Dark Corridors really messed him up, huh?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sora had the right of it with his ships.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In between travels, he could always come back here. Did he even have family? It was so long ago, he would be surprised if he forgot what his old house even looked like!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The more he thought, the more appealing this course of action became.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So much to think about.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>